dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:UltimateGohan98/Total Drama DBZRP Ep.5: Paint Wars
This is a parody series of the Total Drama series. All likeness and all the other biz belongs to them and this is just a parody as stated before. All characters in this series are users here on DBZRP, and will be placed on a island competing for $100,000. Chris: "Last time on Total Drama DBZRP, our campers sported it out as they competed in a series of brutal and painfall challenges". "Players got blown up, broken bones, and even mauled by sharks". "In the end it was Juicy Lasagna who took their first lost and ball hog Ellen rode the Boat of Losers home. "Will our campers be able to survive war?" "Or will they paint crimson on the battlefield?" "Find out right now on TOTAL...DRAMA...DBZRP!" ~In the Alfredo cabin~ Blala: "Feels good to actually win a challenge" , Blala says. Prynce: "Yeah, think we can win the next one?". 9K: "Depends on how good we do in today`s challenge, and speaking of good, this is a good bra", 9K says cuddling Luka`s bra. Alpha: "Uhhh" Alpha Confessional: "9K definantly isn`t the sane one on the team". "He`s kinda like the creepy guy that hides in the bushes in front of your house". Blala: "We`ll win, just wait and see". "Am I right Gohan?" Gohan: "Pfft". Gohan Confessional: "Last week Blala pushed me off a cliff into shark infested waters", Goha n says. "And that pretty much sums up why I have bandages on my head and a sling on my arm". "All I can say is Blala watch your back". ~In the Lasagna cabin~ Tre: "Alright we have to come up with a plan so we don`t send anyone home tonight", Tre says. "Any ideas?" Zane: "I say we stick together and make a plan when Chris introduces the next challenge". Flame: "I got a better idea". "I can distract the other team with my funky dance moves", Flame says as he starts dancing. Tre Confessional: "Flame isn`t someone I would call sane", Tre says. "In fact I saw him yesterday having a conversation with a tree". Chris intercom: "Campers, it`s time for today`s challenge". "Meet me at the bondfire so we can start this all out war". Chris: "Welcome campers to today`s challenge". "In today`s challenge you will have a paint ball war". "You must try to get the most paint on the opposing team", Chris says. "The winners of today`s challenge will become safe tonight while the losing team will send a camper home". "Now I will hand it over to General Chef". Chef: "LISTEN UP SUCKAS, YOU WILL RACE TO THE TWO CRATES AT TH TOP OF THE HILL WAY OVER YONDER". "ONE OF THE CRATES HAVE THE BEST PAINT BALL WEAPONS KNOWN TO MAN, WHILE THE OTHER HAS VERY CRAPPY WEAPONS". "FIRST TEAM TO GET TO THE GOOD CRATE WILL HAVE A HUGE ADVANTAGE, AND REMEMBER SUCKAS, IN THIS CHALLENGE FRIENDLY FIRE COUNTS". "NOW JUICY LASAGNA WILL GET A HEADSTART SINCE THEY WON THE LAST CHALLENGE, GOT THAT!!!?" Gohan: "Yep, and a face full of spit", Gohan says. Chef: "THEN GET GOING SUCKAS", Chef says as he blows his whistle and Juic Lasagna start racing toward the crates. Amy: "With this head start we`re bound to win", Amy says running behind Luka. Luka: "Yep, we are going to definantly win this". Chef: "Alright suckas a minute is up, now get going", Chef says as he blows his whistle for Juicy Lasagna to go. Flame: "Don`t worry guys I got this", Flame says as he jumps up in the air and jumps from tree to tree to get to the crates. Zane Confessional: "I`m pretty sure Flame is a ninja". Flame then gets to the crates before Stinky Alfredo and opens it to discover a mass of weapons. Blala: "You`re kidding, he got here before us", Blala says. Gohan: "Quick to the other crate", Gohan says as he helps Alpha open the other crate. Gogeta: "Really Chris?" "Sling shots and paint pellets", Gogeta says. Luka: "Did he serioisly give us a paint brush?", Luka ask picking it up. Azusa: "WOAH A PAINT BAZOOKA!", Azusa yells picking it up. Flame: "Paint C-4", Flame say picking it up. Soon Juicy Lasagna gather a whole arsenal of weapons soon pointing it towards Stinky Alfredo. 9K: "Mommy" Blala: "EVERY ALFREDO FOR THESELVES!", Blala yells running away. Chris: "Hehe this will be good", Chris says looking at the monitors. "Who will prove victorious when we come back to TOTAL...DRAMA...DBZRP!" Blala: "You think we lost them?", Blala ask. Luka: "Dunno...maybe". Prynce: "I think we`re okay", Prynce says. Flame then pops out from a tree behind them upside down. "Enemy spotted", he says as he fires the paint gun at Prynce and shoots him. Luka: "PRYNCE", Luka yells. Prynce: "I`m not going to make it...go on without me". Blala: "No problem", Blala says unning away. Prynce: "Meh, I`m going to go get a sandwitch". ~Deep within the forest~ Amy: "They could jump out from anywhere", Amy says. Gohan: "Don`t worry babe, I`ll handle them". Amy: "With a broken arm?" "I doubt it". Zane then pops out from the bushes and prepares to shoot Gohan and Amy. Amy: "GOHAN!", Amy yells. Gohan: "I got him", Gohan says as he throws the paint pellet at Zane hitting him in the forehead and getting him out. Zane: "Awww", Zane says walking away. Gohan: "This could prove useful", Gohan says picking up his gun. Amy: "Now what?" Gohan: "Wanna make out?" ~Different side of the woods~ Tre: "You can run, but you can`t hide Blala", Tre says as he saw Blala earlier. Blala: "Oh, oh crap", Blala says as he hides up in a tree. Azusa: "See him yet?", Azusa ask. Tre: "Not yet", Tre says. Azusa Confessional: "I love how Tre takes charge", Azusa says. "He is so hot". Luka then comes up from behind and fires a paint pellet at the back of Azusa`s`s neck. Azusa: "Ow" Luka: "Run bro!", Luka yells as she and Blala high tail it, with Tre right behind them. While this was happening, Gohan and Amy were making out in the woods. Blala: "AHHHHHHH", Blala yells as he and Luka run past Gohan and Amy. Gohan: "Oh crap ruuun", Gohan says running behind Luka with Amy following. The four were chased to the edge of a cliff as Tre catches up to them. Tre: "Time to end this", Tre says as he fires at Luka. 9K: "NOOOOOOOO", 9K say as he comes out of nowhere and jumps and front of Luka, getting out. Luka: "Wow, you took a paint bullet for me", Luka says. "Looks like I underestimated you". 9K: "Yep, so does this mean we make out now?" Luka: "Annnd moments over", Luka says walking away. Blala: "Looks like everything turned out okay". Gohan then pushes Blala off the cliff. Blala: "AHHHHHHHHH". Gohan Confessional: "So worth it". ~Deep in another section of the woods~ Flame: "Man this thing is cool", Flame says poking at the C-4. Tre: "Will you stop tampering with that thing, we`re not using it". Flame: "Awww why not", Flame ask. Tre: "Because that thing will cover everything in a 3 mile radius in paint, including us". Flame: "But Flame like the boom boom". Tre: "No Flame, end if discussion". Flame Confessional: "Flame like the explosives, he is deadly". "Flame want the boom boom hehe". "BOOM BOOM!" Cool Gogeta: "Huh" Gohan: "You think it was a bad idea for all of us to be in one group?" Luka: "No, it`s strategy", Luka responds. "The more of us together means the more people we can take out. Cool Gogeta: "I FOUND THEM!", Gogeta yells as he alerts his team of Alfredo`s whereabouts. Alpha: "RUN!" Rebekah: "Yep" Stinky Alfredo then run as Juicy Lasagna chase them to a open field. Luka: "Oh no" Tre: "Any last words?" Gohan: "Here comes the boom, *gulp*". Flame: "BOOM BOOM", Flame says as he sets off the C-4. Tre: "FLAME N-", Tre yells as the C-4 goes off and covers everyone in paint. A helicopter then flies over with Chef and Chris in it. Chris: "Looks like it`s a tie", Chris says. Blala: "Gohan I`m going to-.....whoa what happened?", Blala ask dripping wet from being pushed off the cliff. Chris: "And Blala is the only one not covered in paint, Stinky Alfredo win!", Chris says. Stinky Alfredo: "YES!" Juicy Lasagna: "No" Chris: "Juicy Lasagna, I`ll be seeing you at the bondfire tonight". Gohan: "Looks like you`re useful after all ", Gohan says to Blala. Blala: "Yep, but swimming back sure was a PAIN", Blala says punching Gohan`s broken arm. Gohan: "YEEEEEEEOOOOOOUUUCH!" ~At the bondfire~ Chris: "You cast your votes, and 9 of you will be safe tonight and one of you will being going home". "And you can`t come back...EVER!" "First marahmallow goes to...Tre", Chris says."Gogeta...Azusa...Lova...Danny...Cailee and Miri...aaaaand VK". "Zane not your best performance today". Zane: "Yeah I know". Chris: "And Flame, crazy as usual". Flame: "Boom Boom". Chris: "Final marshmallow goes to....................................Zane". "Flame it`s time for you to walk the Dock of Shame and ride the Boat of Losers home", Chris says. Flame: "Boom Boom hehe", "If I`m going out, I`m going out funky", Flame says as he dances all the way to the Boat of Losers, and leaves. Tre: *facepalm* Zane: "Well then" Chris: "Anyway, who will walk the Dock of Shame next?" "Will Flame ever get medication?" "And will the pizza I ordered ever get here?" "Find out next time on TOTAL...DRAMA...DBZRP!" "30 minutes or less my butt", Chris mumbles as he walks offscreen. Category:Blog posts